In U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,124 issued Oct. 8, 1974, to Wayne G. Atwater and entitled Knock-Down Storage Frame, Components Therefor, and Method of Assembly, there is disclosed a storage rack for warehousing systems wherein the connection of the columns with the laterally extending connecting assemblies include deformation of a web-like portion of the confronting members at the connection, by actuation of fastener means, which prestresses the web-like portion, and enhances the rigidity of the connection. U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 555,800, filed Mar. 6, 1975, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 484,427 (abandoned) which in turn was a division of aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,124, concerns the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,124.